Conventionally, there is disclosed that odorant-mixed hydrogen is supplied to a fuel cell for power generation (for example, Patent Document 1). Since hydrogen supplied as a fuel to the fuel cell is odorless, the odorant is mixed into hydrogen to allow early detection of hydrogen leakage.    Patent Document 1: JP 2004-134273 A